


Out of the Closet

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee finds something startling in Abby’s closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "skeletons in the closet"

“Have you checked in here?” asked McGee, pulling open the closet door. He turned to look inside— and jumped back in surprise with a yelp.

“What?” asked Abby. “Timmy, what? Are you— Oh, you found Charlie!”

McGee put one hand over his stilly-wildly-beating heart and pulled out the articulated skeleton that had been hanging from the closet bar. “Charlie?”

“I took an anatomy class, and they were gonna get rid of him,” she said.

He smiled. “And you brought him home.”

“Yes, I did. But it isn’t here, Timmy. We’ll have to keep looking.”

McGee nodded, and put Charlie back.

THE END


End file.
